


A Visit to Arkham

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a really old one of mine, based on a roleplay I did with someone I knew on LJ as Mummified Miss. I never reposted here because I didn't feel it reflected my best work until I found it on someone's reclist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old one of mine, based on a roleplay I did with someone I knew on LJ as Mummified Miss. I never reposted here because I didn't feel it reflected my best work until I found it on someone's reclist.

He wasn't sure he should care; after all, this was the same man who continually threatens Gotham. It is only right that he receives treatment at least remotely similar to the torture he made all those undeserving people go through. Bruce stood in front of his suit, its special fabric bright in the halogen lights that flooded the room. Word had leaked out that Joker was being mistreated, though he was positive that Joker did not hate it entirely. He gave a frustrated sigh and opened the case to his suit. Just this once he would do something for the good of the villain. It never takes long to dress in his suit, a couple minutes and soon enough, he's the dark knight of Gotham. Bruce would take his time though, as he would have enough time to think about his moral dilemma on the way to the asylum.

The Joker always made a point of being a pain, of not being compliant, of harassing the orderlies and the other patients. It was always in the back of his mind that his antics would catch the attention of Batman, who he knew was keeping a close eye on him while he was at Arkham. It wasn't only Batman who was watching Arkham. It had come out that Dr. Jonathon Crane had been drugging his patients and had poisoned the water supply. The Joker had seen rich philanthropists like Bruce Wayne come through the asylum and he knew the police commissioner paid frequent visits.

That was why it was so shocking-literally- that he was being water boarded every day, under the guise of "treatment". The Joker knew that someone would find out about this sooner or later, and he would take advantage of their generosity to do something to get Batman's attention yet again. He would pay his tormentors back for the treatment he received.

 

What was the reason for this sudden concern for the Joker's well-being? It wasn't anything new that he was being abused by somebody. It's always somebody. But perhaps the reason is this time; patients were starting to get caught up in the Joker's treatment. Bruce was convinced that was all he was going for, a reason for anything different would be absurd. He figured he'd 'protect' the Joker and there'd be nothing to it, no strings attached. It was never so simple with Joker though. He'd probably find a reason to make his life even more complicated. Bruce knows the painted man always loves a good beating before finally being submitted somewhere.  
Bruce went outside, covered by the perfect darkness of Gotham. He began to make his trip to Arkham. Who knows, maybe he would be lucky enough to catch the tormentors at work before roughening them up a little. What was going on needed to stop, he was just hoping, quite uselessly, that he would be able to do this without problem...or repercussions.

 

Batman wasn't lurking, but the shadows made it seem that way. Slinking and creeping across cold brick buildings. He was getting nearer to the Arkham Asylum, well, about half way at least. He took his time in getting there; he was in no hurry to see Joker. It was never a thrill. They've played cat and mouse since Joker first learned of him. He always found himself playing Joker's games which he never realized he was until something catastrophic happened in his wake. Batman found himself getting frustrated, asking over and over why he should give two shits about the Joker, only replying over and over that it was for the other patients.  
Almost there

The Joker was finally back in his room, shivering in the cold night air. They had not changed his soaked clothing, and they had taken the blankets from the bed. He curled up on the mattress and as always, when he let his mind wander, his thoughts came right back to Batman. He knew that he would escape soon; he had been making plans for weeks. He wondered if that was the reason that they had taken his blankets. No matter... His plans were almost complete. He would escape Arkham, and engage the Batman in another game. What made Batman so fun to play with was that he always pursued the Joker with a single mindedness. The Joker loved being the complete center of Batman's concentration. His mind switched back to the first time Batman had captured him. Hanging upside down had given him a thrill so potent that it was intensely sexual. The Joker had been hard and throbbing for hours after Batman had caught him, and he felt the same rush every time he came face to face with his nemesis. They were yin and yang, light and dark, two sides of a coin- like that coin that Two-Face always used.  
The Joker curled himself into a ball as he tried to get his shivering to stop. He knew that sooner or later, Batman had to find out what they were doing to him and the other patients.

 

Batman never makes direct entrances to anyplace, not even his own home. There are always side doors and back ways for which he could enter without raising too many distractions. He slipped into the hospital, mostly unnoticed. The bright lights made it difficult to be unseen. No matter, as no one was really that shocked to see him. He made frequent visits. All for the Joker. Batman needed to see someone different first. Dr. Crane. He needed a reason for such sadistic abuse on the other patients. Just a quick visit. However, it was difficult to shake up such a man, getting his message across would not be so easy.

The Joker rolled off the bed and began pacing his cell in an attempt to warm up. It wasn't really working and he peered through the small barred window to see if there was an orderly in the hall. There wasn't and the lights were turned low so that he could barely see anything.  
A long black shadow detached itself from the wall and disappeared into the office that the Joker knew to be Dr. Crane's. The Joker knew that Dr. Crane was even crazier than the patients and that he often experimented on them. The Joker hadn't been chosen for Crane's experiments, yet, probably because Commissioner Gordon and Batman kept a close eye on him. Or, perhaps because Crane's experiments often made the patients worse, and no one wanted to imagine the Joker getting worse. The Joker liked to think it was because Batman was watching, but he flattered himself that no one wanted him getting worse. Sometimes, he shivered in delight at the amount of mayhem he would be able to cause if Crane did experiment on him.  
Suddenly it occurred to the Joker that the long black shadow was Batman and that he was watching over the Joker. He was here, in Arkham.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside Crane's office was not much brighter than in the hall. It had an eerie vibe. Crane sat and offered Batman to do the same. He stood silent and stared hard at the deranged man. "No?" was Crane's simple, soft reply. He had little to say for himself concerning the treatment of patients, no remorse to speak of. Batman had already a diminishing respect for Crane, but even more so now that he found out the goings-on. He threatened Crane with everything he could throw at him: Money, stature, publicity...himself. Crane gave him his word. It dripped deceit. Batman knew he'd be back to solve the problem another way, but for now, the man in black would remain peaceful. He left the office without as much as a breath of air. He started his way down the hall.

 

The Joker saw Batman come out of Crane's office and began to scream.

"B-B-Batman" he stuttered through chattering teeth. "Oh, B-B-Bats. Come here." The Joker hadn't managed to warm up and he was shaking with cold. He desperately wanted Batman to come over to him. The desire spiked through him like a drug. He wanted Batman to come over and make the shaking stop.

"D-D-D-Did you C-C-Come to visit me? You haven't been around in a while and I have missed the fun that we have. W-W-We haven't D-D-Danced in a while. Haven't Y-Y-You thought about your old pal Joker? 'Cause I've been thinking of you

 

Batman looked over quickly to cell that contained the noisy baboon. He stopped, watching for a second, until he heard Joker beckoning him over. He walked over. What's the harm? Let him have his fun before he leaves him to his lonely and dark thoughts. "That's all you see to do in here...think of me," his voice was his typical growl. "What do you want, Joker?" he asked, voice raking over the silence of the hall. He noticed the dripping mess on the floor, then the shivering mass in front of him. The room was devoid of comfort. No blanket, no comfortable mattress. His dark eyes scanned over the Joker, his hair was a pitiful mess and his skin riddled with goose bumps. It seems torment on the Joker is the game for the orderlies.

"I do think of you, Batman" The Joker clenched his teeth to stop his shivering. "I think of you as you think of me. All the time." He shook his head like a wet dog and sneezed twice.

"Why do you think that you're here tonight?" he asked the dark suited man in front of him.

"Because you were thinking of me." He stood and held Batman's gaze for a moment and then said." You see what's going on. Make it stop."

 

 

Batman made a noise of frustration when water hit his face from Joker's mangy hair. "You're wet," he almost said with a sort of mockery. "And I'm not here for you...I am here for the other patients," Lies. Not a complete lie, but Joker needn't know. He stared at the other. Watching the scarred man shiver like that made him cold inside. He could have sworn he saw Joker's breath in the chilly air.

 

The Joker reached out and touched Batman's face, tracing a rivulet of water that had spattered under the mask. He felt the other man tremble and felt a thrill of power.

The Joker knew that his fingers were cold, but Batman's skin felt burning hot under his fingertips. He continued to trace Batman's skin even after the water had evaporated.

He stared hard at the other, and then jerked his head away from the freezing fingers that groped his face. A chill ran down his spine. "Stop that," he ordered. Batman stepped a little further back from the pitiful wet heap. Another long stare and he had turned to leave, wanting to get away quickly from Joker.

 

 

 

"Why so nervous, Batsy?" the Joker taunted. "Surely you're not afraid of being touched by me. Or, maybe you're afraid of how the touch makes you feel."

 

 

He stopped and turned around to face Joker. Batman stepped closer to the bars, leaving only a couple inches of space between them. The chill radiated from Joker, leaving his skin with goose bumps. "I'm not afraid of you," he said finally, challenging the Joker.

 

The Joker reached out and took Batman's face between both of his hands.

"Yes, you are" He purred before kissing Batman.

"You're afraid of how I make you feel."

 

Batman stood, stunned and silent. Joker's kiss sent chills down his spine, the scars only adding to the curious feeling. He pulled his head away from the other man's grasp, giving a look of disgust. He couldn't move though. His body stayed in place, inches from the Joker's reach. The Dark Knight continued his hard gaze.

"See" The Joker whispered. "I know exactly how you feel. Right now you're disgusted but hoping that it'll happen again. You try not to think about me, but you do anyway. You tell yourself that you won't think about me, and then you do it again. Why exactly do you think you're here tonight?"

"I told you why I am here tonight." he responded quickly with a harsh voice. He grew impatient with himself. He began to wonder why he always stumbled into the same game with Joker. The man in black knew why. He would never admit it though. He finally moved himself again, but not away, just off to the side. He needed to regain the control over the situation, but with Joker around, that was a sure miss.

"You're here because you wanted to see me. Admit it, Batsy. You can't stop thinking about me." his voice dropped to a whisper." You want me to kiss you again."

"Never," Batman sprung at the bars, grabbing them, frustration filling his head. His voice was gravelly, the harsh sound of it reverberating off the walls. His jaw was clenched tightly, the muscles locking up. His fists wrung around the bars. He hated the Joker's games.

 

 

Oh, really" The Joker purred, reaching out and grabbing the Batman's face with his two hands. Without warning, he kissed the Batman harshly, probing his lips with his tongue until the other man opened his mouth. The Joker took his sweet time exploring Batman's mouth.

Finally, he broke the kiss and said. "I told you so"

The Joker resisted the urge to taunt Batman again, instead pulling him into another kiss. This one lasted even longer than the first one and the Joker could feel the heat from Batman's skin in the palms of his hands. The Joker kissed the Batman and wished that they didn't have a steel door between him. He wanted to feel the heat of his body.

Batman's heart raced beneath his protective suit, thudding hard against the sleek Kevlar. The Joker was freezing cold, sending more chills down his spine. The kiss sent a warm chill down his chest, his abdomen, and finally his groin. His body felt hot. He wanted to grab the man on the other side and never let go. But, the iron bars made it difficult for him to carry out his deep desire. He settled for something less. He rose up his hands and grabbed the drenched shirt around Joker's sides. .

 

The Joker shivered as Batman grabbed him. That was what turned him on the most. The fact that Batman was stronger, physically, than him. He remembered the way Batman had slammed his head into the table, the times Batman had captured him, and the thrill that went with it. He was feeling that thrill now. He forgot all about being cold.

Batman's body was pressed firmly against the cold iron, trying to get as close as possible to Joker. He let go of his shirt and grabbed his hips instead, pulling him into the bars. Given any other situation, the kiss would not have been as thrilling, but the bars made it seem so naughty and forbidden, even more so than if they weren't. His tongue darted in and out of Joker's mouth, running it along the scars on his cheeks.

The Joker raised his hand and grabbed the back of Batman's neck, trying to align their bodies, but he was defeated by the suit.

Breathing harshly, he demanded "Do something about this, Batman. Find a way so we can be alone. Otherwise, I'll be forced to escape, and who knows what mayhem I'll cause when I do."

 

 

Batman gazed around, unsure of what to decide to do. "I can't just take you out of here," he loosened his grip on Joker. "There would be no reason to in everyone else's eyes." he thought for a moment. "I'll think of something..." he began to pull away.

"Oh, no... Don't go" The Joker begged. "Crane is corrupt. You ought to be able to work something out with him."

 

 

"...fine," Batman loosened Joker's grip and stepped back. "I'll have you out," his dark shape disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, and then slipped soundlessly into Dr. Crane's office. "Crane..." his voice pierced the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

"What can I do for you, Batman?" Dr. Crane asked, getting up from his desk." I thought that you left. "  
"I was leaving...and noticed something...I see your torment has extended to Joker," he replied. He was still at the door to Crane's office.  
"Oh, it's not torment" Crane took off his glasses and polished them. He put them back on and looked at Batman. "It's a technique to return to Joker to sanity. Surely you want him sane so that he can stand trial for his crimes."  
Surely you understand that there is no return from such an insane state by dunking him in frigid water. Its torture." he spat on the words. Batman stared hard at Crane, loathing every bit of the demented man.  
"Batman, you are not a psychiatrist. You have no idea of the inner workings of the human mind. The cold water is meant to snap the Joker back into reality. A wake-up call, if you will.  
After a couple of months of treatment, he should be fine."  
"There is no 'fine' with Joker's brand of insanity," Batman had honestly never heard of the treatment being used for civil reasons, leaving him to believe Crane was full of crap. Crane was right though, he was no psychiatrist, but he did know that you can't just 'cure' insanity.

"You see, Batman" Crane said, taking off his glasses and rubbing the lenses." The treatment is actually 'good' for the Joker, whatever he may tell you otherwise."

"Having him freeze in his cell is 'good' for him?" Batman would fail to see Crane's logic, or rather, a lack thereof. "You will stop the treatment," he finally said in more or less a demanding tone of voice.

"Oh, I think it will take a little more than that." Crane looked up at Batman with falsely innocent eyes.  
"A little silver would go a long way to changing my mind about this treatment". He said slyly.

"How much silver?" he asked, knowing exactly how he can get it to Crane. It never did take much to persuade Jonathan Crane, show a little wealth and he's on your good side...for as long as you're paying him. Batman's arms were crossed across his chest, stance firm and still.

"Oh, a few thousand dollars...donated to the Asylum, of course." Crane answered with a smirk. "Of course, if you wanted to ...interrogate... the Joker, privately, the price does go up.  
A donation of ten thousand ought to do it."

A low grumble from the Batman, then a silent agreement to paying ten thousand dollars. "I'll get your money." Batman uncrossed his arms and headed swiftly out of the door. It seemed that he morphed in front of Joker's cell, darkness still surrounding him.

 

Crane followed Batman back to the Joker's cell.  
"I trust you for the money, Batman" he told him. Slowly, he pulled out a key ring and unlocked the cell, smirking at Batman before returning to his own office.  
Batman didn't respond, and waited for Crane to leave before he would decide to talk with Joker. As soon as he slipped back into the office, Batman opened the door slightly. "Step back..." he commanded Joker.

The Joker had started to warm up and his clothes had started to dry. He did as the Batman asked and moved back.  
"Back so soon, Batsy?" he asked. "I knew that you couldn't get enough of me."  
He stared at Batman, daring him with his gaze.  
He shot a warning glare at him, warning Joker to not push his luck. He could have him locked back in as soon and quick as he had him unlocked. He shut the door behind him and stared at the cold man. "Now we can talk...properly..."


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker waited until Crane had returned to his office.

"Oh, Batsy," he cooed. "You came back for me".

He wrapped his arms around the Batman and reached up for another kiss.

Joker was not dry enough yet his clothes still damp with freezing water. Batman held onto Joker's waist and held on firmly. He returned the kiss to Joker, tongue flicking deeply inside his mouth, running it over the puckered scars.

 

"See, Batsy," the Joker murmured when they broke the kiss. "I'm your obsession, just as you're mine."

He ran his hands across the batsuit.

"This is gorgeous. You must have a spectacular body under that suit, "he cackled with glee.

"And, you're all mine!"

 

Batman felt a heat surge through him as Joker fondled with his suit. He wanted those hands touching his bare skin. Batman wrapped an arm around Joker's waist, pulling him close to his spectacular body. His groin and thighs tingled once the other's warmth was pressed firmly against his body.

 

 

"So, what did you have to do to get Crane to let you in here?" The Joker asked.

"I certainly hope, for his sake, that the water torture stops."

"A little...cash compensation...and the water torture is at an end. For now of course, you know how Crane is," Batman still held onto Joker tightly. "You still cold?"

 

"No," the Joker curled himself around Batman." Not anymore. But, next time you can bring me a couple of blankets." He was silent for a few minutes.

"At first I did it because Gotham without crime just wasn't Gotham. But, then I did it to get your attention. I wanted you to pay attention to me. And, now you are. I promise that I won't kill Dr. Crane or Dr. Quinzel... as long as you keep paying attention, Bats."

 

Sounds a lot like blackmail," Batman said into his ear. "You can get in a lot of trouble for blackmailing the cities main form of control," he whispered gruffly. He wanted to make Joker shiver and quake. A small smirk crossed his face. He started kissing gently the side of Joker's head and chin. He nipped softly at the Joker's earlobe.

 

"Oh, I am not blackmailing you, Batman," the Joker shivered at Batman's treatment.

"I'm just reminding you that I'm not cute and cuddly," he allowed the Batman to continue kissing him for a few minutes, and then turned squarely on his lap and kissed him forcefully, shoving his tongue in his mouth and shoving his groin at him.

Cute and cuddly were the last words anyone would describe Joker as. That had been well proven over time. Especially now as Batman felt Joker's harsh tongue in his mouth. Even through his suit, as the other thrust at him, he could feel Joker's heat burning between them. That would not liquefy him so easily, however. Though the feeling of wanting to fuck the daylight out of Joker was a persistent one.

 

The Joker had gone from very cold to very hot in a short period of time. He could feel that Batman was on edge, and he felt that he alone knew how dangerous the man in black was.

That's why the Joker felt that they were two sides of a coin. The Batman simply used his energy to protect while the Joker used his to destroy.

"Mmm," The Joker broke the kiss and looked deep into Batman's eyes.

"I want you.....Bruce"

 

Batman was only slightly shocked to hear his name from the painted villain. He knew Joker was not stupid, and his knowing of his true identity would be of no surprise to him. Only, unfriendly ears are always near and he would have to forbid the use of his real name. "Don't say that here," he whispered gruffly. He stroked roughly on Joker's hair, remembering how he loved to be in pain. This would be an entirely different experience to the playboy billionaire.


	5. Chapter 5

The Joker LOVED to have his hair pulled. He loved it. Loved it. Loved it. When Batman pulled his hair, it took everything he had not to scream in delight. He settled for a low moan, and he leaned in to kiss and be kissed again. One hand was unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt.

Batman kissed him only briefly before taking Joker's bottom lip in between his teeth. He bit down hard on the soft flesh. He could feel blood start to fill in between his teeth. He wanted to hear Joker moan again. It was so delightful to hear it so clearly near his ears. His heat jolted with desire. Bruce began to fiddle with Joker's pants, roughly beginning to pull them off.

 

 

The Joker moaned again. Batman had gotten his pants off and most of his shirt. He was naked and vulnerable and he wanted to feel Batman's power over him.

"Throw me against the wall," he moaned.

Batman grabbed the back of Joker's neck and threw him harshly into the spot he had just been on. He made sure to grind Joker's face into the wall as he prepared to free his manhood from the suit. He pressed his body hard into Joker's back, making sure his chest plates ground into his flesh.

 

"Fuuccckkkk," the Joker moaned." Keep doing that, Batsy," He wiggled against Batman.

"There's lotion, somewhere," He gestured to the almost empty room. "By the sink, I think" he pointed toward the sink so that Batman could see the dispenser." I love pain, but not that much."

Batman grabbed the lotion with little effort, as the room was very small. Once his manhood was free, he dispensed some lotion into his gloved hand and slicked himself. He thrust into Joker with no warning, pressing his body hard against the pale form beneath him. His thrusts were hard and deep, making sure that Joker would not be able to walk with ease the next day.  
The Joker bit his lip to keep from screaming. The pain/pleasure combination was intense and he loved it.

"Fuck me!" He whimpered." Harder! I need it harder!" He was meeting Batman's thrusts, but he still needed more.

Batman used all of his strength and gave Joker the painful thrusts that his demented brain needed. He was pretty sure that any harder and there would be bleeding. He had a hold of Joker's hair, still pulling it with a harsh passion. With his other hand, he held one of the Joker's wrists. It was a tight grasp, probably cutting off circulation.  
"Yes," the Joker sighed. Batman was giving him exactly what he needed. He moaned as his hair was pulled. Moaned as his wrist was bruised. And came convulsively as the Batman kissed him and bit his lip, hard.

 

Batman felt Joker's body shudder beneath his own as he came. Batman exploded just seconds after Joker, his body arching into the other's as he felt the sweet release. Batman moved his rough kisses down to Joker's neck, biting it hard where his neck and shoulder met. At this point, he did not care what kind of mark he left on the Joker.  
The Joker waited until their harsh breathing had subsided before whispering

"Thank You. You gave me just what I needed. How did you know?"  
Batman smirked. He pulled back some and ran a leather hand down Joker's spine. He stopped at his tailbone and then grabbed his waist, turning him around to face each other. Batman stared at the Joker. Even with all the pain, for once he looked sane.  
"Thank you," the Joker whispered. "You made all the pain go away."

 

"Happy to be the only therapy that works..." Batman gave a half smile, staring at Joker one more time before giving him a kiss. It wasn't rough this time, but it was brief.

 

"When will you be back?" the Joker asked, knowing that Batman would have to leave soon. Even his payment to Crane wouldn't ensure privacy too much longer.

 

"I don't know yet...I can't come too often...people will talk," Batman shifted and stared out of the cell. "Not that they won't when Crane gets wind of what we are doing," Batman scowled. He knew his image would be tainted and stained once the people of Gotham found out about him screwing around with Joker.

 

 

"Crane can be silenced," The Joker said darkly. "You'd better go."

Batman nodded. He bent his down and grabbed Joker's clothes, handing them to him. "Better get dressed," he ran a gloved hand through the others hair before turning to leave. A blink and then he was nowhere to be seen. He was soon outside.  
The Joker got dressed slowly and then lay down on his bed and went to sleep. His sleep was dreamless and when he awoke, someone had placed a blanket over him, evidence of Batman watching over him.


End file.
